Sacrifice
by NikiD1233
Summary: He's forgotten, abandoned, alone. And it was never meant to happen. The Savior is suffering, and the Fates take pity because somebody else tampered with his life. They offer him a chance to give up his souls for the fiends he lost, and he accepts. But with a new threat coming, he's their only hope, and he must come back.


I sat on the beach and stared at the horizon. How can it all go bad in two months. My egoistic brother coming and turning everyone against me, my friends abandoning me, Annabeth cheating on me with before mentioned egoistic brother, my father forgetting and abandoning me for said egoistic brother, and, worst of all, my mother and stepfather dying in a car crash.

"We are sorry Hero, your life was not supposed to take a turn for the worst, we did not cause it."

I turned around and bowed. The Three Fates were in front of me. They smiled slightly.

"Your half-brother, Reed, is evil and deceitful. That will be revealed to all soon, but you may not be here to see that."

I stared at them. Were they saying I could be with my mom?

"We offer you, Perseus Jackson, to resurrect the friends you lost t the cost f your life. Castor Wine, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Ethan Nakamura, Bianca di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, and Luke Castellan. Do you accept?" they said in unison.

"Yes, I accept. But what about Zoe Nightshade? What about my parents?"

The Three Fates shared a glance.

"She would decline, but you can offer. You cannot offer your parents, for it was their time to die. Now, close your eyes."

Why would Zoe decline? I shrugged and closed my eyes.

"Open."

I opened my eyes and...

"Woah...Elsyium..." I whispered.

"Percy!" some people yelled.

A herd of people were running towards me.

"Hey, guys." I said with a smile.

"Hey, Perce! What're you doing here?" Luke asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Everybody forgot me for my evil half-brother, Annabeth cheated on me, my mom and stepdad died, and I just feel like I would be better off dead. The Fates came to me, said that I wasn't supposed to suffer, that my brother will soon be revealed. Then, they said that I can give up my life for all of you to come back. Do you accept?"

They looked at me sadly.

"Thank you Percy. I think we all accept." Luke said.

"I decline." Zoe said, just as the Fates stated.

I shot her a look that said "explain later." She nodded.

"Very well then. Wouls you like to leave any message for the Campers and Olympians?" the Fates asked.

I nodded, and they handed me some paper and a pen. I wrote a message, and by the time I was done, I had tears streaming down my face. I handed the letter to the Fates, and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Be prepared. Μια ψυχή για πολλά." the Fates said.

I noticed my friends starting to look solid. I felt excruciating pain shoot through me. Darkness stared to cloud my vision, and I let out one scream before Icollapsed.

-3rd POV, CHB-

The Olympians, Roman Campers, Greek Campers, Hunters of Artemis, and a Cyclops sat in the Amphitheater for a meeting. They were awaiting for one person to come, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

"If he doesn't come soon, we should-" Chiron stated, but was cut off by a pop and smoke.

Murmurs swept through the crowd. When the smoke cleared, there was a letter. Chiron picked it up and saw it said "From Percy, Please Read Immediately." He looked to the Olympians, an they nodded, indicting he should read it. Chiron took a deep breath and starte to read.

"Hey everybody, it's Percy writing. You're all probably gathered there, listening to Chiron read this. You might've noticed I'm gone." Chiron started.

The audience all chuckled and shared a glance.

"Well, you won't find me any time soon probably, so don't look for me." he continued.

Everybody shared a worried glance. But Hades gasped. Everybody shot him confused looks, but he just shook his head.

"I don't know if any of you knew, or if you just didn't care to listen, but Mom and Paul died. When I needed you guys most, you weren't there. Now, I'm joining them."

Some people gasped, while others had guilty looks, and some people had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Some friends of mine will be coming to Camp, they will explain more, but I'll just say a soul for a soul, or a soul for many souls."

Everybody looked confused.

"I'm not good at goodbyes, but sometimes you need to do them, so here I go."

Annabeth, Poseidon, Thalia, Nico, Tyson, and Rachel were sobbing.

"Reed, screw you, bastard. I see you for who and what you really are, and I swear on the River Styx the others will too."

A boy with brown hair and pool blue eyes paled and frowned while everybody else shot him glances.

"Julia. Take care, kiddo. You were the little sister I never had. You're going to be great, kid. Don't wish to be Percy Jackson anymore, it's not all its cracked up to be, and you don't deserve the pain."

The little girl sobbed for the boy she saw as her big brother.

"Travis and Connor. You could always bring a smile to my face with your pranks. You don't know how much it hurt when you pulled your cruelest pranks on me."

The sons of Hermes frowned with guilt while tears spilled down their cheeks..

"Chris. Take care of Clarisse. You were a good friend, and it hurt when you forgot me."

Chris held his gifriend's hand even tighter, and guilt flooded across his tear-filled eyes.

"Katie, take care of the Stolls, because you're the only one who can. You were a great friend, and I wish we could've been closer."

The daughter of Demeter smiled sadly as more tears strolled down her cheeks.

"Pollux. We weren't close, but I considered you a friend nonetheless. Take care, and I hope that you'll be glad to see one of my friends."

The Son of Dionysus smiled a small, sad smile.

"Mr. D, you didn't exactly like me, but I understand why. Take care Mr. D, I hope I brought some joy into your life by who I'm about to bring."

Mr. D had a small, barely noticeable smile.

"Zeus, I hope I made you proud. Take care of Thalia, I don't know how she'll handle this."

The king of the gods nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Hades, I guess I'll be seeing you around."

The God of the Underworld chuckled sadly.

"Athena, you were wrong. I'm the first person to prove you wrong, and you probably hate me even more for that. I didn't break her heart, she broke mine. But thank you, Athena. You helped me more than you think."

The Wisdom Goddess narrowed her eyes, but smiled sadly nonetheless.

"Jason, we didn't get along at first, but you ended up a good friend. You forgot me too though. Help you sister through this."

The Son of Jupiter smiled sadly and. Tears rolled slowly down his cheeks.

"Piper. You're going to get along with one of my friends perfectly well. We weren't that close, and you forgot me as well, but I'll miss you."

Piper smiled a sad smile while she sobbed, and buried her head in Jason's neck.

"Leo, you were great, man. You stood by me longer than the others, thanks for that. I'll miss you, Ladies Man."

Leo chuckled at his old nickname from the Son of Poseidon while tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Apollo and Hermes, you were great friends. I just wish it would have been to the end."

The two gods had tears streaming down their cheeks and were shaking their heads.

"Reyna, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined your home those years ago. You stood by me, almost until the end. I'm sorry Reyna. I'll miss you."

Reyna smiled sadly at what her crush wrote her while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hestia, you were there until the end. Thank you. Keep hope alive, for it lives best at the Hearth."

Hestia smiled while sobbing.

"Grover, G-Man, you were my best friend. But you left too. Take care, G-Man."

The satyr sobbed and shook his head.

"Frank, take care of Hazel. You were a great friend, and I wish we stuck together until the end."

The Canadian had tears strolling down his cheeks as he held Hazel's hand.

"Hazel, don't cry too much. I'll miss you, and I wish it would've turned out better."

Hazel sobbed as she held tightly onto Frank's hand.

"Artemis, thank you. You were there when the others weren't. Thank you, I'll miss you."

The goddes of the Hunt had tears streaming down her face as she held tightly onto her twin's hand.

"Thalia, don't cry too much. You were busy, but I wish you didn't make up excuses to avoid me. I'll miss you."

The daughter of Zeus sobbed and held tightly onto her cousin and brother's hands.

"Nico, you were a brother. I'm sorry about Bianca, but I hope that you'll forgive me soon. I'll miss ya, bud."

The son of Hades had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Rachel, you always were there. Thank you. You were my best friend, and sometimes I wonder how it would've turned out. I'll miss you."

The Oracle sobbed for the loss of the boy she loved.

"Tyson, I'll miss you Big Guy. I want you to keep that shield you gave me. You were a good brother, there until the end. Take care, Big Guy."

The cyclops sobbed and refused to look at anybody, for the only person he wanted to see was his big brother.

"Chiron, you were my mentor, and like a father to me, but you forgot me too. Keep my Camp necklace please. Riptide will stay with me, I'll decide when a hero is worthy to wield the blade. I'll miss you, Chiron."

Chiron's voice shook as he read that, more tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Dad, where were you when I needed you most? You just forgot me...I want you to keep my Minotaur horn, please. Bye Dad, I'll miss you, I hope I made you proud."

Poseidon shook with sobs and guilt for his lost son.

"Annabeth, I loved you. I gave up immortality for you, I held up the sky for you, I loved you. But that wasn't enough. You forgetting me hurt the most. I want you to have my pictures, because you're just like them, just another picture to burn. I'll miss you Wise Girl, goodbye."

The Daughter of Athena sobbed for the boy she betrayed.

"Well, that's about it. Like I said, I'm not good at goodbyes. I hope I won't have to see you guys soon, because you don't deserve death. Goodbye." Chirons voice cracked as he said th last word.

Everybody was shaken, but they were even more shaken when mist appeared, a pop was heard, and before them stood the Three Fates and the fallen heroes of the Titan War. Percy's friends had arrived.


End file.
